This invention relates to a video recorder system.
More particularly, the invention relates to a video recorder system of the type comprising means for receiving an input video signal in scrambled form, a descrambler coupled to the receiving means for selectively descrambling the received video signal to generate a descrambled signal, recording means coupled to the descrambler to record the descrambled signal, and enabling means for enabling the descrambler. The enabling means includes means for reading a portable payment member carrying charging information, and means actuatable by a viewer to confirm a charge operation with respect to the payment member to permit the enabling means to enable the descrambler. The video recorder system also comprises programmer means programmable by a viewer to store data concerning a program to be received at a future time and operative when the program is received to activate the recording means.
Such a system is constituted by a video recorder adapted to receive so-called pay TV (television) or subscription television services to be broadcast by satellite TV systems for reception on satellite TV receivers. It is intended that pay TV systems, such as those known by the trade marks Videocrypt and Eurocrypt, should make use of smart cards to control access to services. A smart card is a plastics card the size of an ISO credit card but carrying an integrated circuit embedded within it. These systems may allow payment either by subscription, or by payment per event, or by tokens, namely time credited into the card. Payment by event or by tokens requires the viewer to make a positive affirmation of purchase each time a program requiring payment is viewed. This affirmation or confirmation may be achieved by pressing a specified button or sequence of buttons.
I have appreciated that while such a system is fine for a television receiver, it has a serious drawback for video recorders. Typically video recorders may be programmed to record a program at a future time. Information concerning the start time and stop time (or duration) of the program and the television channel are set into a timer by the viewer, and will turn on the recorder at the specified time to record the program. Alternatively a program code may be stored and compared with program codes transmitted with the television signal. Such timers are well-known in the context of video cassette recorders and are included in some satellite TV receivers. The timers can be set by a hand-held remote control or directly on the recorder unit.
However I have appreciated that such a system can not be used to record a program for which payment by event or payment by tokens is required, because such programs require affirmation of payment as the program is transmitted, and a major purpose of a video recorder is that it records programs when the viewer is absent and thus is unable to make the necessary affirmation of payment.